


Uncover

by Japsody



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, F/M, Headcanon, Hydra, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, The FitzSimmons Network, The Spacetime Challenge, Undercover, double agent, some Academy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japsody/pseuds/Japsody
Summary: Create a fanwork involving an old theory/abandoned plot/headcanon for Fitzsimmons before 11:59pm PST on July 28th.My headcanon: Jemma being Hydra –all this time (after watch sneak peek 2x03) and she is working inside looking a cure for Fitz.





	Uncover

*Jemma Simmons meets her chemistry partner the first week of class in Shield Academy.

*She doubts all the time about whether he has also been recruited by Agent Sitwell or not since no one, on earth, would behave so awkward and clumsy without some other hidden reason.

*She decide to start following him all the time in search of his secret identity.

*It turns out in the end, that Leo Fitz was not any kind of mad scientist or follower of Hydra or by the common good. He was just a shy teen obsessed with monkeys and fission engines that does not stop talking to her in codes during their endless classes.

* They become best friends for three simple reasons:

1\. She has never met anyone more interesting-non-follower-of-Hydra in her entire life.

2\. They are the only ones able to keep up with each other.

3\. He makes her feel normal.

*They graduate early and before she superiors expect it, Jemma was accepted to be part of Sciops -thanks to the visionary projects that she and Fitz has built it,applauded by director Fury and Alexander Pearce.

*It was almost a shame that Fitz was not Hydra to share the satisfaction.

*And it was almost a shame not accept him like her Sciops lab partner again.

*In a matter of three months, Agent Webber designates them a private work space where the first sketches of the Night-Night gun start to be thought.

*Her superiors are enthusiastic thinking about all the possible benefits of a toxin weapon implemented in some bomb of mass destruction.

*The people of Hydra always think about massive destruction.

*Seeing Fitz smile when he thinks Night Night name, it’s the first time that Jemma doubts about why something created with so much brilliance should be used for something destructive.

*So, in the end, as her superiors pressure her to deliver data and Weber encourages her to create useful toxins, Jemma sends through the secret interface, sketches and incorrect numbers of boring projects.

* She decides protect the “Mouse hole” and the “Golden Retriever”'s Fitz and their “Dwarves” and the rest of their inventions like theories of conduction, congelation, etc.

*Although she has no qualms about detailing the rest Sciops division projects, she coworker’s codes or the evidence obtained from guys with whom Jemma used to have a beer to obtain information.

*But her own with Fitz, she keeps them secretly, deciding that she might report them later, when Fitz was not looking at her encouragingly or acting crazy for a cat liver next to his lunch or needing her to rub his shoulder.

*When working with him stopped being special.

*The first time Maria Hill talks about the BUS 616 team, Fitz goes crazy.

*During dinner, he tells her excuses about not being field scientists.

*For dessert, Jemma manages to persuade him to go on the adventure, as a perfect opportunity to see the world.

*The true hidden reason to convince him: She wants to keep him away, as much as possible, from what is secretly woven under the land of the secret organization to which they are part.

*And that’s saying a lot.

*Jemma does not know what, nor when, nor why important Hydra leaders are mobilizing the threads but she knows it will be a massive thing and she wants to keep Fitz away from it.

*When she sees the same agent Phil Coulson, wounded to death during the New York battle, as head of unit, she realizes her mistake.

*She should never have dragged them into this.

*But between trips and missions, selfies with pyramids in Peru, jumping off the plane, shooting Sitwell –after that, they raised her Hydra salary, if you can believe it - her secret superior begins to be more and more insistent on the importance of looking Coulson closely.

*And Jemma begins to debate all the time about acting or not giving info, because Coulson turns out to be a good leader and next to Skye, Ward, May aka The Calvary and the missions, Shield doesn’t seem to be so bad as they always drawing it to her.

*It can be said that she and Fitz almost have a family on the Bus.

*Until a superior, called The Clairvoyant appears.

*So far, Jemma only heard rumors about him and then everyone is on a crazy plan to find him and she is running on a trap trying to discover the serum GH325 with the help of Fitz but without let he catch all the reasons why she seeks it, that is, to inform her superior of Hydra but at the same time without let Skye suffer more damage and more important, without Coulson and Hand or Garrett, the mythical spies authorization 8 of Shield, hear about her plans.

*And then SHIELD falls.

*Holy Hell.

*Shield collapses and she along with Trip are arrested by Hand who gives them a speech about belonging to the cause of Hydra and the common good and Jemma - not for the first time in her adult life - again has doubts about if she chose the right side, the true real common good … so she decided not to give herself up. Die loyal to SHIELD now, without continuing to fail her life with Fitz and team.

*Although now SHIELD clearly is a losing side, out of order and pursued by justice.

*At the end, while she debates herself in silent, Hand reveals to be truly Shield and what Trip and Jemma are now part of the select group that she trusts and that in case they did not know, Coulson is Hydra.

*Jemma can’t believe that about Coulson, not even that she has just done what she vowed to avoid: leaving Fitz in the lion’s mouth, in the same danger by which she dragged them away from the Sciops at first.

*After more revelations and fights, she is able to embrace Fitz while he, with blood and tears, is clinging to her.

*Garrett is arrested, along with ten Hydra agents and Coulson asks how deep the damage is.

*Jemma still holds Fitz in a hug when Hand starts to explains the destruction of three Helicarriers, Captain America’s involvement, great destruction, Nick Fury death, some world leader’s fall, and so on.

*It’s too much to process.

*Added to the fact that, just two days later, when Fitz, Tripp, Coulson and she return from a mission to their new distant secret lair in the snow called Providence they learn that Melinda is gone, Ward is Hydra and Skye is his prisoner.

*Two large wolves disguised as sheep. She and Ward on Coulson’s team. No one ever imagined it.

*She is still afraid to reveal her truth.

*That same afternoon while they are interrogated by General Talbot, she realizes.

*She is not Hydra. She is a scientist, with complete loyalty to science and Fitz.

*And also, Ward is the real person with headwashing here, kidnapping Skye.

*She almost feels sorry for Ward if it were not because he killed Hand and Koenig and who knows how many more, consciously.

*Until now and in the past, she may have been Hydra, influenced by her superiors and teachers and by her own parents but she is no longer now -and she never, ever, would murder someone by her own free will. And in fact that’s what made her appreciate Leopold Fitz for who he is. The man who was willing to create a non-lethal weapon with her even though they both had the intelligence to create a weapon of mass destruction. Just because it was the right thing to do. Just because it was something that had to be done.

*Jemma still thinks about it, when they are forced to hide in a cheap Motel, Skye and May again with them.

*And she keeps thinking about it when Fitz invites her to wet their feet on the Motel’s surprisingly clean pool.

* “Tell me that you’re not Hydra,” he pleads, his bright eyes holding the pain. Poor Fitz, he’s seen so many things and suffered so much.

* “I’m not Hydra.”

* “Yeah, good. Because I’m not, either. ”

* “Of course not.”

* “Yeah, because if you ever did, I do not know what I would do.”

* “You’ll never have to find out,” she says, feeling all the weight of her words as she stretches to hold his knee.

*She may not have been discovered yet and she holds on the hope that she will never be. She is Shield. Not an agent of anything or something unimportant. She is, together with everyone, an agent of Shield. And that has to mean something.

*After all they have gone through, that still carry weight.

*A day later, she and Fitz are thrown to the ocean by Ward from the plane in mid-air and she instantly faints after her head hits against something hard.

*Wake up after a while, feeling confused and dizzy. She can see the bottom of the ocean through the window of the medical pod.

*Immediately Fitz with a sling on his arm, is talking about physics and facts and math as he used to do while he was nervous in classes with her at the academy.

* “Enough with the math. What are you saying?” She demands.

* “There is no way out” Jemma realize the truth with tears in her eyes “We’re going to die down here.”

* They sit face to face contemplating the end of their lives. She has a nice feeling of being in all this with Fitz, despite failing her promise to keep him away from danger. But she does not regret it. She may have been Hydra, but he showed her once and a thousand times a world of good intentions, of good odds that managed to change her mind.

* The first law of thermodynamics says that no energy in the universe is created and none is destroyed. Basically they would be transformed into something else after dying. And that’s a touching feeling.

*Fitz looks at her with his blue eyes sparkling as she talks and he’s about to say something when her brain starts working full blown.

* “Fitz, the glass!”

* “Yeah. It’s bulletproof, pressure-resistant…”

* "But the seal is 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-2-pentanone, surely …”

* “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking” they’re always read other mind “but the flash point is too high for it to burn”

* “But medical ethanol has a low flash point, and it burns…”

* “-Hotter…”

* “If we could use the defibrillator…”

* “-as an ignition source…”

* “-and build a compressed explosive…”

* “To ignite the seal, the outside pressure will…”

* “Blow the window in!”

*So they carry out the great plan.

*And he forces her to leave him.

*Force to take the last breath between her hands while she is still distracted by his words.

*He just said that she is more than a best friend…

*And she cannot stop crying and hugging him and not letting go because she has failed him.

*She has let he be part of the chaos and destruction hidden under the floor of SHIELD, fall into the hands of Hydra and now he is a victim of her acts.

*The most important person she has.

*When Fitz presses the button, she screams, takes the last bite of air seconds before the water hits her stomach like a thousand punches and resists. She never loosens Fitz’s thin checkered T-shirt grip and drags along with him all the way to the surface.

*Nick Fury, the man she’s helped destroy for years, looks her in the eyes as he informs her that Fitz is alive.

*With a last attempt of ratification, she does not doubt to give the clues of the whereabouts of Coulson to Fury, feeling that she has done the right thing for once. That Garrett, Ward and Hydra deserve to pay for everything they’ve done.

* Still thinking about Fitz’s last words, she looks at him, pale as he was at sixteen lying in a decompression pod with millions of tubes tucked into it.

*After nine of the longest days of her life, he wakes up. Not being able to speak or move but still looking at her, demanding an explanation.

*And he looks hurts. Was she supposed to let him die down there? Because she was not going to do it.

*They try for a while as the team continues to running in the shadows, hidden in an old facility of SHIELD. Meanwhile Coulson is the new director now that Fury pretends to be dead and as new members join the team, Jemma keeps trying. Complying with her promise to protect Fitz.

*She takes him out of the medical bay after two months and takes him to dinner. He does not stop complaining all the time.

*He does not make advances. The doctors analyzing new therapies but he continues give up. His words are clumsy, his hands shakings, his body surrendering. The damage in his temporal local brain was very extensive.

*And Jemma does not stop of blaming herself.

*It hurts her so much, to see him in such a way, with half her body asleep and a great attitude resentful towards her.

*Jemma Simmons finally makes a bold decision.

*Pack her things, talk to Fitz a while about going to visit her parents in England, hugs Skye in the hall and up the stairs to the director’s office to expose her case.

* “We already knew.” May sighs defeated.

* Jemma frozen, “Did you know?”

* “You’re an awful liar”

* “But even so, you managed to pass Koenig’s lie detector better than mine,” explains Coulson with a paternal smile “so, we do not doubt a moment when you were, like thousands of other subjects, easily influenced by a powerful Octopus paternal image.”

* “Just like Ward,” sighs Jemma, defeated. Every morning, she watched any movement of Ward in his special cell, blaming herself for not having known before.

* “You’re not like him. Don’t do that” May reaches Jemma’s shoulder.

* After a while, Coulson asking “Are you sure about this, Jemma?”

* “It’s what I have to do.”

*So she leaves, leaves the base, gets a new life, a new house and a new job in a laboratory. Embracing her cover of double agent once more.

*This time, inside Hydra.

*To get the cure that Fitz needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This theory was a big deal back in that time. People talked a lot about Jemma being Hydra but the theory lasted a week, until the end of ep 2x03.  
> Sorry for mistakes and a big hug to @hermionesimmonss for having patience and answering my doubts!  
> I wanted this to be here but it will be also posting on Tumblr. By @jupiterbysaturn


End file.
